The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The performance of a gas combustion engine is directly related to the maximum temperature achievable within the combustion chamber. For example, in a turbine engine continuous power or thrust is produced by a fast-moving flow of combustion gases that cause a rotor fitted with blades to revolve. The type of materials used to form the engine components (e.g., turbine blades, etc.) limits the magnitude of this thrust. As the push for higher thrust and greater efficiency drives engine temperatures closer to the limits associated with the materials used in the construction of the engine, it is becoming increasingly important to be able to measure and control these temperatures. In addition, design engineers need to know how blade temperatures respond to design changes, and maintenance personnel need to know to what temperatures engine components are exposed.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.